Breaking Up
by Eun-kyung Kim
Summary: "Kau... benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pergi?" tanyaku. Donghae menatapku lekat-lekat, "Sepertinya aku memang harus mengatakannya sekarang," jawabnya dengan pasrah. Saat itu juga aku merutuki kebodohanku karena menanyakan hal ini. / Tentang Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan putus. / EunHae ff / Sho-ai /


**Eun-kyung Kim** present...

**.**

**BREAKING UP**

**EunHae **FanFiction

**.**

**Warning : **Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo(s)

**Song : **Super Junior D&amp;E - Breaking Up

**Genre : **Drama, Humor/?, Romance/?

**A/N : **ada sedikit lirik terjemahan yang sengaja diganti untuk kepentingan FF ini *:v*

**.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**Story's Start!**

* * *

_I guess we're breaking up, breaking up, breaking up_

_Just so we can make it up, make it up, make it up, make it up_

* * *

Eunhyuk's POV

.

Hari Minggu. Seperti biasa, hari Minggu adalah jadwal kencan dengan kekasihku. Aku sudah rapi dengan pakaianku, beberapa kali melirik kearah kaca besar yang bersatu dengan pintu lemari. Tinggal menyalakan mesin motor dan bergegas ke tempat tujuan.

Lee Donghae, itu nama kekasihku. Sudah hampir lima bulan aku bersamanya. Belum dihitung dengan masa-masa saat kita masih bersahabat, sebelum menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kekasihku itu orangnya baik, ramah, murah senyum, tapi terlalu polos (atau menjurus ke bodoh) dan benar-benar kekanakan. Sayangnya, hal itulah yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Selain itu, hal lain yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta adalah mata almond sendunya, bibir tipisnya, haaah... benar-benar sempurna.

Oh, aku belum mengenalkan diri. Namaku Lee Eunhyuk, laki-laki paling _charming_ di seluruh jagat raya. Walau tidak sedikit yang mengataiku jelek. Setidaknya, ada satu orang yang tidak bosan memujiku sebagai pria paling tampan di Korea Selatan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihku?

Ah, sudah cukup perkenalannya. Aku harus segera menuju tempat janjianku dengan Donghae. Dia biasanya akan marah jika aku terlambat satu detik.

Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai di tempat janjian kami. Lebih tepatnya di taman kota. Aku sudah memarkirkan motorku di area parkir. Donghae masih belum datang ketika aku duduk di bangku taman.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit menunggu, aku bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat. Aku yakin itu Donghae. Begitu menoleh, Donghae sudah berdiri di samping tempat aku duduk.

**.**

_**Something's different today**_

_**We met up as usual**_

_**But you look sweeter today**_

**.**

"Kenapa, Hyukkie?"

Aku tersadar dari keterpanaanku. Aku segera menggelengkan kepala dengan senyuman dan menarik tangannya untuk duduk di sampingku. Ku tatap dia dalam sekali lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja... kau terlihat berbeda," komentarku sambil mengamati penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah.

Donghae terlihat mengernyit bingung, "Berbeda bagaimana?" tanyanya. Kini dia mulai ikut mengamati dirinya sendiri. Mungkin memeriksa apakah ada yang aneh atau tidak. Hal itu membuatku terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, berbeda. Lebih manis," jawabku.

Dia sontak menghentikan pergerakannya dan beralih menoleh kearahku dengan perlahan. Aku menaikkan kedua alisku, menunggu reaksinya.

"Dasar gombal," akhirnya Donghae menampar pipiku bercanda dengan wajah malu-malu.

Aku tertawa sambil mengacak rambutnya, sebelum meletakkan tanganku di bahunya. Singkatnya, merangkulnya. Kami terdiam sebentar dan akhirnya aku membuka suara.

"Hari ini kita mau apa?"

Hari ini cuacanya cukup bagus. Jadi aku senang, berarti alam merestui kencanku kali ini. Aku menoleh kearah Donghae yang masih belum menjawab.

"Terserah. Aku ikut saja," jawab Donghae. Raut wajahnya berubah, berbeda jauh dari sebelumnya. Aku merasa aneh juga dengan perubahannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Ayo senyum," kataku.

Donghae menatapku sebentar sebelum mengulaskan senyumannya. Senyuman yang aku tahu tidak benar-benar tulus dari hatinya. Itu senyum palsu.

"Senyummu benar-benar tidak ikhlas," ucapku. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan setelah itu dia kembali memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

Aku menghela nafas dan kembali mengacak rambutnya. "Sudahlah, jangan memaksa untuk tersenyum lagi," kataku.

**.**

_**I'm happy because the weather's so nice**_

_**I want to see your smiling face**_

_**But why did your face like that?**_

**.**

"Maaf."

Aku bisa mendengar Donghae bersuara pelan dan dia menundukkan kepalanya. Aku meraih dagu Donghae, mencoba membuatnya menatapku.

"Kau ada masalah? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini," aku berujar lembut. Berharap dia bisa mengatakan apa yang dia alami dengan sejujur-jujurnya kepadaku.

Donghae menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, Hyukkie," jawabnya. Aku semakin tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. Dia tidak pernah bisa berbohong padaku.

Aku kembali meneliti ekspresi wajahnya. Wajah-wajah seperti ini, aku pernah melihat sebelumnya. Ini seperti... oh, tidak! Jangan bilang— jangan bilang kalau Donghae ingin putus. Mantan kekasihku memasang wajah yang seperti ini saat minta putus dariku.

Aku menurunkan tanganku yang tadi memegang dagu Donghae. Rasanya rohku seperti ditarik keluar dengan paksa dari raganya. Jika Donghae memang akan memutuskan hubungan kami, bagaimana kelanjutan hidupku? Tidak ada yang bisa kupeluk lagi, tidak ada yang bisa kucium lagi, tidak ada senyum manisnya lagi, tidak ada yang memujiku lagi, tidak ada yang manja lagi, tidak ada yang menghabiskan uangku lagi. Oh, TIDAK! Hidupku akan hampa!

"HYUKKIE!"

Aku terlonjak sedikit saat mendengar namaku diserukan. Aku menatap bingung pada Donghae yang sudah berdiri, sontak aku menggenggam tangannya, tidak ingin Donghae jauh-jauh dariku. "Kenapa, Hae?"

Donghae memasang wajah cemberutnya yang begitu lucu, "Aku ingin es krim. Ayo," katanya sambil menarik-narik tangannya yang masih dalam genggamanku.

Aku segera berdiri dan mengulaskan senyuman, "Baiklah. Ayo!"

**.**

_**Don't leave me today**_

_**Let's leave the world without you tomorrow**_

_**You didn't put on your bracelet today**_

_**The hand that captured my heart is now letting go of me**_

**.**

Kami berdua berjalan menuju kedai es krim yang tak jauh dari taman kota. Dan aku tetap tidak mau melepaskan genggaman tanganku pada Donghae sampai saat ini.

Pandanganku turun menuju tangan kami yang saling bertaut. Aku membayangkan bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak bisa menggenggam tangan Donghae lagi... itu sangat— dimana gelang Donghae? Gelang yang kuberikan bulan lalu dan itu _couple_, aku memakainya sekarang. Tolong, jangan katakan kalau Donghae memang ingin putus dariku. Tidak, aku tidak sanggup. Kumohon jangan hari ini.

"D-donghae? Dimana gelangmu?"

Akhirnya suaraku keluar juga, setelah berhasil meredakan rasa khawatir dan gelisah ini. Donghae menoleh menatapku sebelum membulatkan matanya, "Ah, gelangnya! Aku menaruh gelangnya di saku jaket... ah, pasti ikut tercuci," katanya.

"Pantas ada suara aneh dari mesin cucinya," lanjutnya dengan suara lebih pelan. Melihat reaksi dari Donghae, aku jadi lebih tenang. Berarti dia tidak sengaja meninggalkan gelangnya.

Tanpa terasa, kami sudah berada di kedai es krimnya. Donghae segera memesan dengan begitu semangat, "_Ahjumma,_ es krim vanila satu dan es krim stro— Hyukkie, kau mau juga, kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman. "Dan es krim stroberi satu," lanjutnya.

Tak lama, _ahjumma_ itu memberikan es krim yang Donghae pesan. Aku segera mengambil dompet dengan tangan kiriku (tangan kananku masih menggenggam tangan Donghae) saat Donghae akan menyerahkan es krim stroberi milikku. "Tunggu, aku ambil dompet dulu," kataku cepat, membuat Donghae menarik kembali es krim yang disodorkannya padaku.

Aku kesulitan mengambil uangku dan sepertinya Donghae juga kesulitan membawa kedua es krim itu.

"Hyukkie..." panggilnya.

Aku tidak menoleh, masih sibuk dengan dompetku. "Ya, Hae?"

"Lepaskan ini dulu," kata Donghae sambil menggoyangkan tangannya yang digenggam olehku. Aku menghentikan acaraku mengambil uang dan menatapnya ragu.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Hyukkie!"

Aku masih menatap Donghae ragu. "Tapi..." aku berusaha menyangkal.

"Es krimnya meleleh, Hyukkie! Cepat!" Donghae menaikkan nada suaranya. Aku segera melepas genggaman tanganku dan mengambil uang dari dompet dengan cepat. Bisa kulihat _ahjumma_ di depan kami terkekeh pelan.

"Terima kasih, _ahjumma_!" ucapku setelah membayar dan menerima es krim dari tangan Donghae.

Aku baru saja akan meraih tangan Donghae lagi, tapi sayangnya dia sudah mengelak, "Jangan menggandengku! Aku mau makan es krim!" katanya.

"Ah, iya. Aku juga mau makan es krim," sahutku pelan dan memasukkan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulutku.

Beberapa kali aku menoleh kearah Donghae yang masih begitu asyik memakan es krimnya. Aku menatap es krimku, haaah... _kau bisa membuat Donghae ceria lagi, ya_.

"Hae, kita kemana lagi?" tanyaku setelah membuang _cup_ es krim di tempat sampah terdekat.

Aku rasa Donghae begitu menyayangi es krimnya. Dia memakan es krim itu sedikit-sedikit. "Ke taman lagi saja," jawabnya setelah menyuapkan beberapa sendok es krim.

Aku mengedikkan bahu, "Oke."

Kami duduk di bangku taman lagi seperti tadi. Aku menoleh ketika Donghae menghela nafas panjang dan meletakkan _cup_ es krim yang sudah kosong di sebelahnya.

"Buang, Hae," suruhku dengan lembut.

Raut wajah Donghae kembali seperti tadi. Dan hal itu membuatku jadi khawatir lagi. Ternyata benar jika es krim yang membuatnya ceria seperti tadi. "Nanti saja," jawabnya.

Donghae menoleh kearahku dan menyadari jika aku menatapnya lekat sedari tadi. "Aku akan membuangnya, Hyukkie. Tenang saja," katanya pasti.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Bukan itu. Kau kenapa sebenarnya? Kan sudah kubilang, jika ada masalah, ceritakan padaku. Aku kekasihmu, kan?"

"Maaf."

Aku menghela nafas. Dari satu kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, aku tahu Donghae tidak atau belum mau menceritakan apa yang dialaminya. Aku masih berharap yang membuat wajah manisnya berubah itu bukanlah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kata 'Akhiri saja' atau 'Kita putus'.

Aku meraih tangan Donghae dan menautkan jemari kita. Donghae segera mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya terus menerus dariku," bisikku. Setelah itu kukecup puncak kepalanya sekilas.

Aneh memang, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Donghae. Tapi, aku masih terus memaksa kekasihku itu untuk bercerita.

Menit-menit berikutnya kami lalui dengan diam. Donghae seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang amat berat yang mengganggu hatinya. Lagi-lagi, aku berharap itu bukan masalah hubungan kita.

"Hyukkie, aku ingin pulang."

Donghae berhasil menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjangku. Aku menoleh, mendapati Donghae sudah menegakkan tubuhnya. Aku mengeratkan tautan tangan kami.

**.**

_**There's no more meaning in that smile**_

_**Baby, don't leave**_

_**Don't leave me today**_

_**Let's say the tearful goodbyes tomorrow**_

**.**

"Kuantar?" aku menawarkan diri.

Bisa kulihat Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum tipis, "Tidak usah, Hyukkie. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok, pulang sendiri," katanya.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, merasakan gelisah dan khawatir yang kembali mendera. Bahkan dia sudah menolak tawaranku mengantar dia pulang. Padahal biasanya dia akan dengan semangat menjawabnya, _Sungguh ingin mengantarku? Ayo! Aku jadi tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk pulang._

"Sungguh, Hae? Kau yakin?" tanyaku memastikan. Donghae mengangguk pasti. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Aku pulang dulu."

Aku mengangguk kaku. "Ya, pulanglah."

Donghae menatap ke bawah sebelum menatap kearahku lagi. "Lepaskan, Hyukkie," katanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, dia menggoyangkan tangannya yang masih kugenggam untuk menyadarkanku.

Aku melepaskan genggaman itu perlahan dengan wajah tidak rela. Dia sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya, kalau saja aku tidak menahan lengannya.

"Kau... benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pergi?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Donghae menatapku lekat-lekat, "Sepertinya aku memang harus mengatakannya sekarang," katanya dengan pasrah.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Tunggu— jadi benar? AH! Harusnya tadi aku diam saja. Bodoh sekali.

"M-mengatakan apa?"

Deja vu. Oh, tidak! Deja vu melandaku sekarang. Ingatanku kembali pada saat mantan kekasihku memutuskan hubungan kami. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata yang bergerak gelisah, lalu detik berikutnya dia mengucapkan kata paling keramat. _Ayo putus._

**.**

_**I'll pretend I don't know**_

_**I'll avoid your eyes, as you bite your lip**_

_**Uh, I don't like that look**_

**.**

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Berkali-kali mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku saat Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, seakan ingin berbicara namun begitu berat ketika membuka bibirnya.

"Hyukkie..."

"Y-ya, Hae?"

**.**

_**Time, please stop for today**_

**.**

"Sebenarnya aku..."

Aku mulai berkeringat. Ini bahkan lebih mendebarkan daripada saat menunggu hasil kelulusan saat Senior High School.

"K-kenapa, Hae?"

**.**

_**Oh sky, please don't close your eyes**_

_**I'm still not ready yet, I can't let you go right now**_

**.**

"Sebenarnya aku—"

—_ingin kita sampai disini saja. Kita putus._

"Sebenarnya aku ditolak masuk jadi _staff_ SM Entertainment..."

Aku hampir saja tersedak ludahku sendiri. Bayangan-bayangan tentang Donghae yang meminta putus, lenyap detik itu juga. Ditolak jadi _staff_ SM Entertainment? Seketika aku merasa kewarasanku direnggut secara paksa. Aku mulai tertawa aneh.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan minta putus dariku, kan?" tanyaku.

Donghae mengernyit, "Putus? Kau ingin putus denganku?"

Aku segera meraih tubuh Donghae dan memeluknya erat. "Tidak! Aku tidak sanggup jauh-jauh darimu! Jangan, aku tidak ingin putus," kataku.

"Iya, Hyukkie. Kita tidak putus," Donghae tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Aku menghela nafas panjang sekali, lega rasanya.

Tapi, detik berikutnya, aku melepas pelukanku dan menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. "Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau daftar jadi _staff_ SM. Lagipula, mau apa kau jadi _staff_ SM?"

"Biar bisa lihat Choi Siwon. Itu loh, Hyukkie... aktor tampan itu. Yang badannya _sixpack_. Dia, kan, jauh lebih tampan darimu," kata Donghae enteng, sukses membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Apa dia barusan secara tidak langsung mengataiku jelek?

Kudengar Donghae tertawa saat aku memasang wajah garangku. Aku menarik hidungnya gemas, "Dasar genit!"

Donghae terkekeh pelan, dia memeluk pinggangku setelah itu. "Tidak, tidak. Hyukkieku yang paling tampan," katanya.

Aku tersenyum sombong. "Tentu saja. Aku memang tampan."

"Tapi jujur, ya, Hyukkie. Choi Siwon lebih tampan."

"Yah!"

**.**

**Fin?**

* * *

_I guess we're breaking up, breaking up, breaking up_

_Just so we can make it up, make it up, make it up, make it up_

* * *

Author's POV

.

**Dua bulan kemudian...**

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku kemari, Hae?"

Di taman yang sama, Eunhyuk dan Donghae kembali bertemu disana. Duduk di bangku yang sama, dengan posisi yang sama.

Donghae diam saja. Sementara Eunhyuk yang menyadari sikap aneh Donghae, mengamati wajahnya. Entah kenapa, dia tiba-tiba tersentak. _Deja vu lagi_, batinnya.

"Hae... kau kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

Donghae masih bungkam.

"Kau... ditolak jadi _staff_ mana sekarang? YG Entertainment? JYP Entertainment? ELF Entertainment?" Eunhyuk bertanya lagi. "Hae, kau tidak akan min—"

"Ayo putus, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya, sementara Donghae yang baru saja menoleh kearahnya, memasang wajah datar. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Donghae meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang kini memasang wajah nelangsa.

"Jadi, perasaan tidak enak ini... akhirnya jadi begini?

**.**

**Real Fin**

* * *

Mind to review?


End file.
